


朱一龙只是个单纯的直男

by bidagesila



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidagesila/pseuds/bidagesila
Summary: ＊白宇续篇，依然傻白甜小短车＊朱一龙视角
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 2





	朱一龙只是个单纯的直男

朱一龙只是个单纯的直男。

说起来还真没办法，毕竟前半生整整二十多年他情感经历就好比一张白纸，不曾沾染过任何色彩，纸上所留下的唯一痕迹，不过是他观察世间百态所带来的客观经验，充其量几条褶皱罢了。  
也正好让他看起来更深藏不露一些。  
可谁又晓得，偏偏就是有那么一个人，笑着铺开了他那张皱巴巴的纸，提笔就是一道金黄色的热烈暖阳，颜料透过胸腔深深浸入他心底，又随着心跳扑通扑通传遍全身，染红耳垂和双颊。  
脸上有粉底遮着，看不出来。  
于是他的耳垂红得更加显眼。

白宇有时候会逗他，细白指尖揉着那片软肉问他是不是天太热了，把你闷得耳朵充血。朱一龙说不是，白宇就反问他，那是为什么呀？  
朱一龙慌得眨了眨眼，张口想说些什么，却又只能笑笑。  
他不会说谎，又不敢说实话，于是只能萌混过关。  
好在白宇挺吃他那套，笑着搂过他的肩膀朝自己怀里带，单薄身躯靠在他身上，再一次自然地终止谈话。朱一龙扶着他的身子，手臂圈紧细腰不舍得放手，却又在白宇疑惑的语气中默默放下。  
来日方长。  
他不会说话，于是就只能用行动打动他，反正两人每天都腻在一起，机会可多得是。  
毕竟朱一龙虽然内敛，性格却异常刚直。想要的他会去极力争取，哪怕一个事物，一个梦想，或是一个人。

他吻着白宇润红的双唇，意乱情迷间就将人抱上了床。白宇没有反抗，哼哼两声勾着他的脖子深吻，平日里亮晶晶的眸子紧闭，睫毛微卷轻轻颤抖，显出一丝脆弱来。  
朱一龙将他按在床上，一只手伸进衬衫抚摸他单薄的胸膛。  
白宇的颤抖使他兴奋。

哥哥，痒。

白宇撩起衬衫下摆，把自己的身体暴露给他看，纤细腰肢扭了两下，在床单上蹭起一片褶皱。他低声恳求着，让朱一龙好好抚摸他，温厚掌心疼爱每一寸皮肤，最好能揉捏他胸前的那两颗肉粒，让他爽得喘出声来。  
朱一龙浑身发热，听话地俯身去舔吻白宇泛红的锁骨，指腹揉弄小巧的肉头，无师自通地轻轻拉扯按压。  
白宇开始急促地呼吸，双腿夹住他的腰，短裤受重力影响滑到大腿根，正露出嫩白的大腿内侧肌肤。  
朱一龙硬了。  
虽然他始终没有去刻意思考过，自己为什么会看着一个男人的大腿硬了。  
大概是想象到接下来他要怎样用双手扯下他的短裤分开双腿，手指掠过会阴又探入后穴搅弄肠壁扩张他即将要挺入的通道，那从未感受过的湿热紧窒将他包裹，催着他把人给操开了，要抽插到淫水湿了床单才好。  
朱一龙无奈又高兴地想着，这还是他这么多年来头一次被下半身的感觉给牵着走。以往无欲无求惯了，差点忘记自己也是个会被撩起情欲的男人。  
况且不光是下半身，他现在整个人都被白宇牵着走，要亲就亲，要舔就舔，任对方推着他的肩膀软绵绵呜咽再难耐地扭腰，把屁股抬起来让他操进更深的地方。  
只是陷入情热中的白宇还没察觉到而已。  
毕竟第一次挨操，白宇免不了地紧张又羞耻。他下意识抬起胳膊挡住脸，整个人的心神都被颤巍巍地撞散在空气中，后穴死死咬着横冲直撞的粗大性器，感官被刺激到失灵。

哥哥……  
他拔高了音调喊到，  
你怎么这么大啊……  
朱一龙红了脸，把头埋到他颈间闷闷地说了句我也不知道。  
总之……舒服就好。  
可白宇承受不住他这样埋头苦干，不多时就夹紧了双腿蜷缩成一团，模样好似受了惊吓龟缩在墙角的小奶猫。朱一龙捏着他滑溜溜的屁股，将臀瓣揉开操到更深处，嘴上却还要温温柔柔地哄他。

小白，放松，你这样我会把你弄疼的。  
哥哥，你退出去，太深了……  
你别夹腿我就退出去。  
我不行……我控制不住……  
那我来。

朱一龙掰开他的大腿，捏住脚踝把细长的双腿架到肩上，而后重重挺腰。  
白宇没有防备，仰起头尖叫了一声，双手胡乱扒住了朱一龙的胳膊，被顶弄出哭腔，眼角泛着樱桃红，轻轻一眨就闪出水光。  
朱一龙看着白宇被撞散的神色，舔了下后槽牙就开始狠狠干他。他看起来是爽得过分了，但似乎还有心思分神想别的，圆圆的眸子在吊灯下闪着流光，其中夹杂着的不可言说的情愫通通都被渲染放大。  
朱一龙知道他动情了。

哥哥，亲我。  
白宇勾住他的脖子蹭上来，呜咽着送上自己水润的唇瓣。那颜色鲜艳得像沾了雨露的红玫瑰，吻上来的时候偏又带着果酒的清甜。朱一龙轻咬他的下唇，被白宇躲开又重新吻上去，呻吟声在唇舌交缠间被融化在滚烫喘息中。  
朱一龙没法克制自己。  
因为白宇这皮孩子到现在还在故意撩拨他。  
小白猫凑到他耳边喘气，声音轻飘飘的，羽毛一样搔着他的神经，偏又带着利刃割断那根名为理智的细线——

哥哥，你做爱的时候真性感。

朱一龙顿了一下，而后轻笑着答话。  
你也是。  
虽然朱一龙并不想像霸道总裁那样咬牙切齿来一句小妖精，但不得不承认，这句话放在现在的白宇身上还真是没毛病。  
让人头晕目眩的。  
毕竟白宇他太复杂。明明是个小太阳，又偏生那样细腻敏感，一边露出无辜表情，一边又在心里打着幼稚的小算盘。又有谁能像白宇一样，抿起嘴唇笑眼弯弯比谁都纯情，舌尖一挑扬起眉梢却又释放出最诱人的欲望。

朱一龙圈住他细瘦的身子。  
小白。  
他说，  
你答应我几个愿望好不好？

白宇显然为自己的失言而感到深深地懊悔。  
但朱一龙并没有打算放过他。  
在拒绝了芒果味棒棒糖和白色粉色红色玫瑰花后，白宇苦着脸问他到底要怎么样才能放弃生孩子的想法，朱一龙认真地眨了眨眼，又神色端庄态度严谨地回答道:  
我觉得我们可以多试几次。  
白宇瘪嘴:行吧，你帅你说什么都对。  
毕竟朱一龙只是个单纯的直男，所以他相信白宇总有一天能给他怀个闺女。  
最好能长得像白小宇。


End file.
